To Feel Safe With You
by atypicalsnowman
Summary: SS/HP Slash Severus decides Harry needs to have some fun, so arranges for them to spend an evening in a dark, creaking house with a knife-wielding lunatic. A bit of fluff, written for Torina on the occasion of her birthday.
1. To Feel Safe With You

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I make no money from this little fic.

Warnings: Spoilers for the movie Psycho.

A/N: Written for Torina on the occasion of her birthday. Thanks to WhiteCotton and thesewarmstars for the beta. After all the angst I've been writing lately it was nice to be able to write a bit of fluff.

I'm writing a short sequel to this fic, for Torina and Severus Sighs, which should be uploaded in the next day or so. And yes, it's more fluff.

* * *

"Never?" Severus asked, bemused despite himself.

"Never," Harry replied.

Severus quirked an eyebrow, wondering how this was possible. "How could you have lived in this world-"

Harry interrupted. "Which world is that again?"

"Hmph," Severus grunted in acknowledgement. "Perhaps, but you were Muggle-raised. It hardly seems possible that you could have gone your entire youth never having experienced this. Even if you didn't-"

Harry scoffed and sat down on their sofa. "The Dursleys never took me anywhere, especially if they had to pay for me to get in. And they didn't really have much of an attention span, so everything they did-"

"But still, Harry. How could you have lived twenty years on this planet never having watched a film?"

Harry sighed. "You make it seem like some tragedy."

"It nearly is!" Severus exclaimed, pacing their sitting room a bit. "My parents were poor, however I still managed to save my pennies to attend a movie nearly every week. If there was something spectacular showing, I made sure to sneak in when the usher wasn't watching."

Harry smiled at that and tugged Severus' arm the next time he passed by.

"And you called me a trouble-maker. You little sneak." He pulled Severus down to sit next to him and curled himself around him, Severus immediately wrapping his arms around Harry.

He would never, ever admit to cuddling, but if that's what Harry wanted to call it then so be it. He put his nose on Harry's hair and inhaled, thinking it was high time someone started correcting the mistakes of the past.

"Would you like to watch one of my favorite films with me?"

Harry pulled away and grinned. "We'll go into London?"

Severus shook his head. "No, perhaps something a bit more intimate is called for this first time."

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Let me see if what I am thinking of is even possible." Severus had no desire to give Harry hope for a simple pleasure only to snatch it away.

"Yes, I'll be so disappointed because I know what I'm missing, right?"

Severus just smirked and pulled Harry close to him again.

******************

All things considered, Severus felt quite proud of himself. He turned at the sound of the door being opened and had to suppress a smile at the sight of Harry walking into the room.

"What?" Harry asked straight away. "You have that look on your face. You know, that one you used to get when you were about to take Gryffindor out of the running for the house cup. Should I be frightened?"

Severus had to hold back a full laugh at that, but managed to maintain his dignity enough to turn up his nose and gesture to the contraption sitting near the hearth.

"Severus, is that- Well, it's a television, but-"

"And a video player," Severus said, gesturing to the dusty machine he had retrieved from his own home at Spinner's End.

"Well, this is great, but how are we going to get it to work?" Harry asked, inspecting the odd machine with wide eyes.

"Dumbledore was here a moment ago, adjusting the wards. We can operate this machine in this room and this room only."

Harry's eyes went impossibly wider as he stood up. "Dumbledore adjusted the wards... so we can watch television?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "It's not as though he doesn't owe us both a great deal more. If we asked, I'm sure he'd put on a one-man version of Lawrence of Arabia. I would like to see how he'd manage the horses," Severus said, envisioning the headmaster using coconuts for the hoof sounds.

"Ha," Harry said, still rather amazed. "It's just- wow. I can't believe he did this for us."

Severus crossed the room and took Harry in his arms. "It was no great trial, I assure you. And Harry-" he broke off as he kissed his young lover gently. "He _really_ does owe us."

Harry chuckled warmly and kissed Severus again. He pulled away after a moment and Severus watched as the last few years left him and Harry became as excited as a child on his first trip to Honeyduke's.

"So what are we watching?" he said, bending down and giving the machines a better look.

"An old favorite of mine that I think may serve well as your first film experience." He removed the rectangular plastic container from his robe's pockets and showed it to Harry. "Psycho, directed by Alfred Hitchcock."

Harry squinted and looked at the screaming woman on the cover. "It's a comedy, then?"

"Go make yourself comfortable, you little beast, while I get the confections."

*****************

Severus passed Harry the popcorn as he struggled to remember exactly how the controls to the video player worked. It only took him a few seconds to recall what the 'play' button looked like, and then he doused the lights and wrapped his arm around his lover.

"Ah, the truth comes out. You're just using this as an excuse to cuddle on the sofa, aren't you?" Harry asked as he burrowed further into Severus' side.

"Shh," Severus said, intentionally ignoring Harry's cruel jokes. "This is one of my favorite films and it has to be seen from the beginning, or else its effect is ruined on the viewer."

"Oh, right," Harry said cheerfully before the opening credits started. "Oh..." Harry said as the smile left his face. "This music is..."

"Gripping, yes. Quiet, imp," Severus said before kissing Harry's temple.

Harry quieted and munched his popcorn, his eyes glued to the screen as the black and white lettering rolled and the chaotic music continued.

"Oh, excellent," Harry said sarcastically as the film started. "A half-naked woman. You knew exactly what I wanted to- oh, hello," Harry said as the leading man was revealed, shirtless and with a broad chest.

"Do I have to cover your eyes?" Severus said as he moved to do just that.

"No! I want to see the shirtless guy- No, Severus!" Harry laughed as he moved away and spilt his popcorn.

"Hmph," Severus grumbled again, inwardly delighted that Harry was already having a good time.

They settled into the sofa and each other, Severus watching Harry more than he was watching the movie, enjoying every reaction on his lover's face.

"I can't believe she's going to steal that money! Doesn't she know she'll get caught?" Harry said a few minutes in.

"Quiet, brat. She's a desperate woman."

"Look! Gosh, look how guilty she's acting. I can't believe she's talking that way to the policeman. Why doesn't she just wear a sign that says 'I just stole forty thousand dollars'?"

"Do you require a silencing charm? Because I assure you, I can oblige."

Harry smiled at that and munched his popcorn. Severus stole some a few minutes later and used it as an excuse to caress Harry's hand with his own.

They watched silently after that until Anthony Perkins came on the screen.

"Oh, wow. Okay, creepy. I don't know what it is about that guy, but he makes me feel-"

"Yes, he was an excellent actor. He was also bisexual in a time when such leanings were looked down upon."

"Hmm," Harry said, leaning into Severus even further. "Says something, doesn't it?"

"I've always thought so."

*****************

"Fuck!" Harry cried as the sound of screeching violins filled the room, and they watched as Marion Crane was murdered by Norman Bates' mother. "Oh- fuck!" Harry yelped again as the popcorn went flying.

"Harry?" Severus questioned as Harry partially covered his face with his hands before putting his head on Severus' chest.

Severus petted his hair, whispering that it was only a movie, holding Harry until the scene was over.

********************

Harry was quiet after that, no longer making shrill remarks about the characters only watching with wide eyes, not distracted in the least by his popcorn.

He refrained from calling out at the more violent scenes, but Severus could tell he was somewhat frightened by them.

This struck Severus as odd. He'd had as difficult a life as Harry, but always enjoying horror movies, especially in adulthood. There had been so many frightening things in his past it was a relief to allow himself to be frightened for a few hours over something so trivial.

If Severus were a different man, he'd be tempted to call it fun.

Harry did not seem like he was having fun, but he also didn't seem tempted to turn the movie off. Severus sat there, half watching the movie and half watching Harry, his arm around him, holding him through Norman Bates' insanity.

******************

"It was him," Harry said in a soft voice as Anthony Perkins gave his sinister smile to the camera and the movie ended. "It was him all the time. God-"

"Harry," Severus questioned as he turned to embrace his lover. "Are you alright?"

Harry was still watching the television as the movie faded to black. "Huh?" he asked, his eyes not on Severus. "Yeah, I'm fine. Wow, that was- I see why you like it so much."

Severus lifted an eyebrow but did not ask what Harry meant by that. Instead, he stood up and brought Harry with him to the bedroom.

"Did you enjoy the film? I know it frightened you-"

Harry scoffed. "I wasn't frightened."

"Really?" Severus said as he began to remove his robes. "The container of popcorn on the floor says otherwise."

Harry scoffed again and took off his jeans and t shirt. "It was unexpected. I was still thinking about the money and her boyfriend, not about insane, repressed homosexuals dressing up in their mothers' clothing going around killing women they're attracted to."

"Yes," Severus said, slipping under the covers.

Harry sighed and moved in next to them, but did not douse the lights as he usually did in the evening. He moved into Severus' embrace and closed his eyes.

"Sleeping with the lights on tonight?"

"Hmm? Oh," Harry said. "Nox"

Severus relaxed and stretched his back and held Harry closer, his lover nuzzling his neck the way he often did before sleeping. Severus was nearly asleep, his mind happy and relaxed, when suddenly Harry's head bumped against his chin.

"And when the car went into the swamp and then it didn't sink! I almost died!"

Severus sighed. "Would you like to talk about the movie?"

Harry shook his head so that the wispy hair tickled Severus' cheek. "No, it's late. Let's just go to sleep." He kissed Severus' neck and made to do just that.

***********************

Severus was awoken a few hours later when Harry shot straight up from his sleep.

The gasp of air his lover took revealed that he'd had a nightmare, his first in a very long time.

"Harry?"

"Severus!" he cried and rushed into Severus' arms. "Oh!"

"Nightmare?" he asked and felt Harry's hair brush his cheek in response. "It was only a movie."

Harry nodded again as his breathing slowed, and Severus felt a rush of guilt. He hadn't thought of this, hadn't thought that Harry would suffer from Severus' attempt at sharing something he loved.

"I'm very sorry if it frightened you. I suppose my love of the horror genre stems from my own life experiences. It's one thing to actually feel real fear; fear for your life, fear for the lives of others. However, it's completely different to experience fear that you know is not real. To be able to escape into a world and feel frightened for an hour or two and know that it will end. I am sorry," he said as he kissed Harry's forehead, "if my personal preferences hurt you."

Harry looked up and Severus could barely make out his green eyes in the dark. He seemed to think about his response for a moment before curling around Severus again.

"I think I understand and- I feel the same way. It's actually a bit nice... being a little bit afraid of things that aren't real and being able to feel safe with you."

Severus held Harry tighter at the admission.

"I wouldn't mind watching another Hitchcock... knowing that you'd be here in the night. You know... like you are now."

Severus turned Harry on his back and kissed him, his tongue tracing his lips lightly, Harry's meeting his in their embrace.

"Always."


	2. The Way You Feel

A/N: Little sequel for the 'Fluff' series for Torina. I say these are for her, but they're also for me. If you're keeping up with P&C, you'd know why. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this little piece of fluff.

* * *

"Severus!" Harry cried as his lover entered the room. He held back a snort of laughter when he took in Severus' shocked expression as he looked their sitting room over.

He had moved all the furniture along one wall so there was a wide space across the floor, with nothing but the carpet covering it.

"Did you know..." Harry asked as he drew Severus into his arms, "that all electrical devices work in this room... not only the television?"

Severus looked amused as well as a bit annoyed. "What have you done, brat, and should I be frightened?"

Harry left Severus' embrace and went to the far wall where he'd left the CD player Hermione had gifted him with. He nearly skipped back in his excitement.

"Do you know that in addition to not having watched any films, I've hardly listened to any music?"

Severus lifted an eyebrow but seemed to have taken what Harry said seriously. "Really? Define 'hardly.'"

"Well, I think I listened to whatever my aunt had on the radio or Mrs. Weasley on the wireless..."

Severus shook his head. "Yes. Right. I should have thought of this." He looked around the room and at Harry's device. "And I take it you've spent the afternoon acquainting yourself with a few artists?"

Harry nodded his head.

"May I ask who gave you this music?"

"Hermione."

Harry laughed as Severus rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "Of course, the know-it-all... I shudder to think what she would view as music."

"No, I actually really like it. I mean, it's kind of girl music, but-" Harry pushed the play button and looked over to Severus, feeling shy for the first time in several years.

Severus looked amazed to hear Joni Mitchell's _Clouds_ begin to play before Harry skipped to the song he wanted.

"Er, I, um- I know this is kind of girlie music-"

"'Kind of?'"

Harry smiled shyly. "Well, it is girlie music, but I-"

Severus moved to grab Harry from where he was still trying to apologize for his musical tastes.

"Harry, I am about to tell you something that you must never share with another soul."

Harry nodded a silent yet solemn vow, more than willing to take Severus' confession to his grave.

"I adore Joni Mitchell. If you ever tell anyone, I will be forced to kill you."

Harry smiled. "Oh, good. Then... you'll know this song." Harry smiled as Severus recognized 'Both Sides Now' as it came on.

"Er, I know it's a bit corny, but- this line... 'the dizzy dancing way you feel...' It really reminds me of you. Sometimes when we're together, I swear... Well, I just-"

Severus smiled and seemed to understand what Harry was trying to say.

He leaned in very close to Harry's ear and half-sang in a whisper, "As every fairy tale comes real."

Harry smiled against Severus' neck as his lover swept him into his arms and proceeded to sway slowly to the music. Neither one of them was truly dancing, but Severus thought it was enough to have Harry's heart pressed against his own, close enough to feel it soar.


End file.
